warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Wilted Flowers
Wilted Flowers Hello young one. This is a story about the beautiful young she-cat named Starflower. My name is Whiteriver. Let me start at the beginning. Starkit was always tiny, the smallest of her litter. Why do ''I have to be the tiny one? Why am I ''always the one being fussed over? Why am I always the sick one? These questions would often play through her mind as she slept. Starkit was always sick, it seemed, and Daisypetal, the pretty young tabby medicine cat seemed to always be in the nursery. Many of the older cats thought that Starkit wouldn't make it to be a warrior. She has always seemed so frail and fragile. The only thing she would be good at was being a medicine cat. But Starkit showed her Clan. When she was six moons old, she was named a warrior apprentice, just like the others in her litter. Riverpaw, her sickenly beautiful sister came up to her and said, "You'll never be a warrior. You are too tiny and frail. You think those sticks you call legs are gonna be able to jump and climb a tree? I dont think so!" It was needless to say that because of her littermates, Starpaw had a very bruised ego and just about no self-confidendence. She had sometimes trained with her gorgeous sister, and everytime she messed up, Riverpaw would make fun of her and Starpaw would take a hard hit to her self esteem. Despite how awful her sister was to her, Starpaw still loved her. This is a very hard thing to do, to forgive and forget as many times as Starpaw did. Slo when beautiful Riverpaw became a warrior, Starpaw cheered louder than any warrior, even her mother. Riverwind was still growing more and more beautiful by the time the most handosme cat int he Clan, Rockfall had chosen her to be his one and only mate. All the she-cats had been comepreting for his love, but Riveriwnd had finally won it. When Riverwind had her first kits, Starpaw was just becoming a warrior. Her name became Starflower. The night she became a warrior was the night she met her mate at her first Gathering. Before, everyone had believed that she was too small, too fragile, and too frail and sickly ot go to a Gathering. But Starflower still had twigs for legs and was scary thin. She had just proven everybody that though she was small and sickly, she was just as strong a warrior as her littermates and her mother. At the Gathering, she sat beside a catf rom a different Clan. He smelled like pines and dirt, which meant he was from EarthClan. She introduced herself, and when he turned those green eyes on her, she fell head over paws in love with him. They mevery ngiht, and soon Starflower became too tired and sick to see him. When he came to check on her, he announced to the whole of her Clan that she had told him she was expecting his kits. And soon after the kits were born, they banished Starflower and her kits from the Clan. They also banished her mate from EarthClan. The two met up and lived out the rest of their live together in the wilderness. But the sad part is that Starflower will never know that it was her own sister who banished her from her own Clan.